


The Do-Over

by DiscreetKitty



Series: Fifty Shades of Bade [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreetKitty/pseuds/DiscreetKitty
Summary: Set in S4 E8. Beck knew he made a mistake when he let Jade plan their "first official" night together. Beck isn't sure if he can handle what Jade's has in store but he wants to give Jade the best night of her life. But will Beck's curiosity about Jade's past relationship with Tori get in the way of the evening?





	The Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor the characters from it. I do not make money from writing this story

Beck knew that if he kept making mistakes he was going lose Jade again. The last mistake was consummating the relationship with a drunken Jade. Although she forgave him and wanted their first "real" night together, after their break-up, to be special, Beck knew that she would only forgive him so many times. That's why Beck was glancing at his Pear Pod's clock, estimating the amount of time it would take to leave Tori's house and drive back to his. Friday night traffic would make the thirty-minute drive about an hour long, giving him only fifteen minutes to prepare for his date with his gothic girlfriend. He sighed, just knowing that Jade would sense his last-minute preparations and think that he didn't care.

He regretted the second he agreed to help Tori study for her test tomorrow. She seemed so worried and Beck hated seeing the usually happy half- latino upset. For a split second, he had forgotten that Jade had planned to come to his RV that night, eat takeout from BF Wang's, watch the Scissoring and then make passionate love. Making love wasn't the right word to describe their sex life anymore. Fucking was the proper term since Jade wanted to be spanked until she orgasmed and then fucked hard with deep strokes. Just the thought of seeing the aggressive girl on all fours, submitting to his command and begging instead of demanding, made him hard. No matter how wonderful the thought of rough sex was, Beck's mind forgot all about it when his friend asked him to come over after school for a study session.

As he looked at the brunette sitting next to him, he couldn't help but think about her and Jade's secret relationship. Jade always brought Tori up during sex and only during sex. In fact, Tori was the phrase that Jade used when she wanted something rougher or harder. As Beck looked at the way Tori scrunched her eyebrows as she searched her textbook for the chapter she needed help understanding, Beck could picture the intensity of her eyes when Jade was making love to her. The idea of Jade caressing her face before leaning into a kiss, sucking her bottom lip before dominating the latina with her tongue, making Tori moan, made him harder. He was going to have a full-on boner in a second if he thought about Jade's naked porcelain form grinding down onto Tori's tan body, moaning loudly before Jade fell on top of her, their breast touching as they ended their intimate encounter with a lingering kiss. The pillow talk would respark their vigor as Tori flipped them over, peppering kisses on Jade's milky skin before trailing her tongue around Jade's nipples and sliding a hand down to Jade's mound, swirling her thumb around Jade's clit, making Jade push the latina's head down. Tori would bury her head in Jade's pussy, sucking her -

"So the mise-en-scène is what again?" Tori asked, snapping his attention back to the present moment.

"Huh?" he asked. Visualizing Tori having lesbian sex was his girlfriend made him forget that he was still at Vega's residence.

"The mise-en-scène?" she asked. "You know the term that Sikowitz said over and over in class today?" She set her book down and studied Beck's face for a second.

"Right. The mise-en-scène is the way the scene is staged with props and other background stuff like the arrangement of lights. Just think of all the times you and me worked with the prop team to set the stage up for our Romeo and Juliet play."

"Oh, yeah. Like how we needed the spotlight to shine on my face a certain way when I was on the balcony."

"Right. Too bad Sinjin had his one friend from working the lights for that play. Glad he came back after surgery for the next play."

"I gave him clumps of my hair just to come."

"Your hair?"

"From the shower drain."

"And that makes it normal?"

"He's weird."

"Definitely."

"What mattered was that he came!"

"Okay, well this study session officially took a weird turn."

"Yeah. Well ... thanks, Beck. It's just hard studying after being the lead in three plays in a row. I swear Jade hates me because of it."

Tori looked down as shrugged her shoulders in a way that made Beck wonder if she still had feelings for Jade. He knew that she no longer really liked Beck in the same way she did when she first came to Hollywood Arts. When he was dating Jade the first time, sometimes he thought that the two had lingering stares but he had brushed it off. It was clear that Jade still have some sort of affection for Tori since she always thought about her while having sex with him. Jade probably had to be the one that ended the relationship. That's probably why Tori wanted to set Beck up with someone new so she could persuade Jade to come back to her. The idea that Beck was with the person that Tori loved made him feel a little guilty but he loved Jade too much to give her up. The least he could do was make Tori feel better before he left for his date with Jade.

"Don't tell Jade but she doesn't hate you."

"I know."

"Look, Tori, I have to -"

"Hey, don't you have a date tonight?"

"How did you -"

"Cat."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess I should -"

"Just go."

He chuckled since he knew that Tori didn't mean any harm by telling him to leave. Beck stood up and was about to turn towards the door before Tori stretched out her hands. The two hugged for a second, but the second was enough for him to get a whiff of her hair. It smelled like shampoo, a nice kind of shampoo. He couldn't tell what kind of scent it was but it fascinated him. He almost felt the urge to run his hands through her hair, feel the softness against his fingers. When she moved away from the hug, he thought about how right the hug felt. How nice it was for him to have her in his arms. How right it felt. As if she was destined to belong to him. Beck quickly shrugged the hug off and chuckled nervously as he reminded himself who he was going home to. He was about to tell Tori good-bye but instead, another thing came out of his mouth.

"Jade honestly doesn't hate you," he said.

He didn't know why he repeated what he said earlier. For some reason, some deep part inside of him, wanted Tori and Jade to like each other. Beck didn't think he was the type of guy that wanted two girls at once. There was no way he could handle Jade and keep up with Tori at the same time. In a perfect world, he could see himself with both Tori and Jade. It just wasn't this world.

"Beck?" Tori asked, distracting him from considering polygamy.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, then she shut it immediately. She looked down at the floor for a second before smiling and saying something to change the subject while she walked Beck to the door. Before he even walked off her porch, she said something that surprised him.

"Well, enjoy your date with Jade," she said before adding, "she deserves you."

Before Beck could comment, she told him goodnight and closed the door, leaving Beck staring at her front door, wondering if what exactly happened between those two. He couldn't focus on that. He had to get home in order to spend time with his favorite girl. He got into his red Chevrolet Corvette as the memories of the first moment together after they got back together filled his mind. The image of Jade sitting on his lap, while he was in the driver's seat, her back pressed against the steering wheel as he bit her bottom lip. That was one of the best moment of his life.

As he pulled out of Tori's driveway, he thought all about the lonely nights he spent, just thinking about the old members of Jade. Back when she had dyed her hair brown to appear less pale with her Cara Delevingne-esque eyebrows, the Taylor Momsen's style eyeliner, and her inspired Erin Silver outfits. He remembered listening to Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy in his RV or watching the Saw franchise before the two became too preoccupied with making out to focus on what they were supposed to be doing. There was the one time when Jade came in the middle of the night, black streaked tears all over her cheeks. Her dad and she had got into a fight; he told her that the play she had written was awful and he said she wasn't talented enough as a singer. The two argued and her dad had slapped her, more like pushed since she landed on the floor. She jumped up, smacked him and he told her to leave without allowing her to grab her jacket or her cell phone. She was so upset she walked to Beck's house and practically collapsed in his arms when he opened the door. That was the first night they slept together - not sleep like sex but to just lay near each other. Beck remembered the way he felt like he would never let her go. But he did. He let her go and she ran into Tori's arms. He decided he wasn't letting her go anymore. He would always hang on to her.

When he finally made it home, he pulled into his driveway, feeling relieved that he didn't see Jade's car. He went straight into his RV and jumped into the shower, making sure that his body was clean before him and Jade fucked liked wild animals. Afterwards, he put on a fresh gray cotton t-shirt with baggy blue jeans along with his favorite dog tag necklace and a pair of socks He sprayed cologne, made sure his hair was brushed - not like it mattered since it would be soaked with sweat and sticky against his forehead within hours. He had his DVD player up and had the Scissoring in the player, ready to be played. The only thing he needed was Jade. All he had to do was wait.

His heart beat faster every time he heard a car go past. He was surprised that his hands felt a little clammy as he anticipated how dirty the two were going to get tonight. He looked at his Pear Pod, noticing that Jade had texted him that she was on her way and brought food like they agreed. He texted a back a simple "K" and was about to put his phone down when he received another message from Jade. This time it was a picture of a brown leather belt and silver handcuffs. His heart sped up again as a smile spread across his face. Jade definitely had planned their "officially" first time as a couple.

Within a few minutes, Beck heard a car pull up into his driveway and he could tell it was Jade's car. He went outside just as she parked her black Chevrolet Malibu behind of Beck's car. He walked over to the driver's side as she lowered her window and unbuckled her safety belt. He poked his head through the window and had originally planned to press quick peck on her lips. Yet, his lips enveloped hers as his hand ran up the back of her head and pulled her close. His tongue tentatively probed her lips. She obediently opened her lips and let him in. He bit her bottom lip before sucking on it. It was like an electric shock pulsating through his body. His heart thundering in his chest as he slowly started to become more aggressive with the kiss. His back was beginning to hurt from the way he was bending but he couldn't force himself to pull away. The longer their lips stayed merged, the more frenzied the kiss became. He placed his hands on her cheeks through the window as if he was going to pull her forward, but stopped when he remembered she was still in the car.

"Someone missed me?" she teased as he opened her car door.

Beck said nothing.

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her out the car. He studied her for a second as the light of his parents' porchlight shined down on her like a spotlight. She was wearing one of her favorite see-through lace long-sleeved shirt with a black tank underneath, a high-waisted black skirt with black stockings and knee-length leather boots. She looked beautiful in her outfit but Beck yearned to take all the clothes off of her.

"You're eager," she mentioned.

Beck didn't verbally respond. He stood close to her, inhaling her delicious smell, which made him want to kiss her again. He reached out grasped Jade at her hip and pulled her to him. The movement was so swift and fast it didn't seem like Jade realized it until she was pressed up against his chest. He slid one hand behind her neck and up into her hair and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest as he nibbled her lower lips. She responded by pressing herself even closer to him, so close that he could feel her nipples hardening. She was kissing him deeply and ardently as if she was letting him know how much he affected her as he sucked, nibbled, and mashed his lips against her. He turned his head in the opposite direction to go deeper. She moaned. His hand automatically found her breast. They felt as heavy, soft and firm as he remembered. He felt her nipple harden under the layered top. He squeezed it gently but firmly. She moaned into his mouth. His cock hardened. Jade took his hand from her breast, while he explored her mouth with his tongue and lips. She moved his hand down her torso between her long legs and up her skirt. He could feel the thickness of her highs and the softness of her nylon. That motion alone was enough for Beck to push her against her car her back pressed against the window of the door.

"Beck," she gasped.

He kissed her jawline, knowing that Jade didn't care if the whole neighborhood watch. He knew that she probably was turned on by his brashness. He wouldn't do anything that he felt too uncomfortable with if someone caught him. He wasn't the type of person to get off of showing off but he was doing it to make Jade happy. This was supposed to be the night she wanted since they had planned the "do-over" because Beck already had the night he wanted. When he sucked the sweet spot on her neck, he felt satisfied knowing that he was giving her what she wanted and Jade was the type of person to demand something if she wasn't receiving it. The way her head fell back against the roof of the car, Beck knew that Jade wouldn't feel the need to complain, his love could tame someone like Jade.

"Beck," she gasped again. Her voice sounded so uncharacteristically sweet. "Beck, wait."

"Hmmm?" he asked as he moved his hand higher on her thigh and flicked aside her panties.

He used his body to hold her up against the car. Her legs rose and wrapped around his hip, giving him more access to underneath her skirt.

"Beck," she repeated, which was followed by a low moan. "Okay."

As he plunged his fingers inside of her, he groaned when he noticed how hard Jade bit her lip to prevent moaning out loud. A moan escaped from both of their mouths as Beck felt how wet she was becoming.

"B-beck," she said again, her voice louder this time as his fingers plunged in and out, her body bucked in response. "Enough."

He thrust his fingers into her G spot as the gushing between her legs signaled that she was close. She went over the edge as her body convulsed, she bucked and writhed against Beck. Her body weakened and he held her tighter as he lowered her back down, leaning her against the car. As she was in a state of bliss, he slowly pulled his fingers from her, deliberately put them in his mouth to clean them. When Jade noticed, her eyes were filled with passion, that look made Beck harden since it felt more erotic than what he just did.

"The food … in … the passenger seat," she panted, closing her eyes and she leaned into Beck.

He wrapped her arms around her, waiting for her to recover from her orgasm. He immediately became aware that he had just finger fucked his girlfriend in front of his parents' house, on display for the whole neighborhood to see. A part of him felt embarrassed since he was very private about his sex life and the fact that someone could have seen them made. Another part of him felt proud that he was able to please his girlfriend so well that she could orgasm so quickly. He also felt empowered that he was able to weaken Jade, bring her to her knees. The main thing he felt was happy because he knew that Jade loved every second of it.

"I hate you," she said, her voice too soft to seem serious.

"I love you," he replied.

"You asshat, I told you to stop."

At first, he was thought he was in trouble. He wanted to push her over the edge but not make her feel like he was forcing her to do something she didn't want to. This whole thing between them, the him in control thing, was beginning to worry him. Was he suppose to stop when she said stop? What was the point of the safe word? Did he just make another mistake that resulting in Jade storing off and breaking up with him? The only thing he could do was apologize and try to play off the rest of the night as normal as possible.

"Honestly, this is really confusing," he began as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. We could start this day all over."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I forced -"

"Force me?" she questioned as she pulled away. "If I wanted to stop you, I would have. Don't treat me like -"

"Tori," he finished for her, nodding. He felt relieved knowing that Jade didn't mind what happened.

"Don't interrupt me. Yes Beck, do not treat me like Tori. How many times do I have to say it?"

"As many times as I say I love you."

"Stop saying that. It loses meaning when you say it like every five minutes?"

"Are we really arguing?"

"Yes, we're arguing!"

He smirked in a way that made Jade's eyebrows raise.

"After I just gave you the greatest orgasm in your life," he playfully said.

"I had better."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah?"

"Well, get ready for round two."

"Beck, no."

"No?"

"Save it for later."

"So it must have been good if you need a break."

"No, I'm hungry. Food is getting cold. Grab it."

"And what about the -" he was referring to the handcuffs and belt that she showed him in the photo earlier.

"In the back seat."

While Jade walked into the RV, Beck grabbed the takeout bag before going into her backseat and finding a black plastic bag that wasn't heavy but it definitely had some weight to it. His mind spun as he thought about how much better his sex life was once he stopped treating Jade like ... well ... Tori. He was still learning how to treat her the way she wanted. It was something that he was going to have to learn with practice over time. He looked up at his house, not surprised if his heavy sleeper parents didn't hear anything that happened. It wouldn't have mattered if they heard anyone. He would still go into his RV and fuck the shit out of his girl. That thought, the thought of jackhammering Jade made him walk a little bolder as he approached his RV. When he walked in, Jade had already taken her boots off, her stockings and her skirt. She was only wearing her tank, which was longer than Beck anticipated since it was stuck inside her skirt, that came a little over her ass. He could see her underwear. He wasn't wearing a thong but a pair a lacy underwear. She was standing in the RV'S bathroom, staring at her neck in the mirror.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he set the bags on the table.

"Yeah, no hickeys," she answered.

"Why you want one?" he asked, as he walked over her.

"One?" she questioned. "Do I look like Tori?"

"What ten?" he joked. "Twelve. Thirty?"

"Thirty? I'm not some teeny bopper crackwhore."

"How many?"

"I don't know. That's your job to decide. Just not too many and don't just give me one fucking hickey as if I asked my mom to give me a hickey out of pity."

"Your mom gives you hickeys?"

"Beck! You know what I mean. Geesh, just because you have a boner, doesn't mean you get to choose what head you're thinking with."

"Fine, I love you."

"DON'T SAY THAT."

Beck never did understand why Jade hated when he told her that he loved her. She mentioned before that she felt that saying the phrase "I love you" ruined the meaning or specialness of it. Beck didn't feel that way. He loved Jade so much and he wanted to tell her how he felt. Also, show her how he felt - which was exactly what he was planning on doing tonight. He spent too many days thinking about how he was going to have her on all fours, begging for him to let her cum. The thought of seeing Jade so submissive was definitely a turn on. Jade was very outspoken and acted as if she was the one in control of the relationship. Everyone always wondered why Beck would date someone like Jade who always yelled and demanded things from him. People persuaded him that Jade was too much to deal with and that she never gave him anything in return. That's when he broke up with her the first time just before their two year anniversary. His parents, even his friend Andre, would tell him that Jade will never respect him and that she's too obnoxious. That lead to their second break-up. Now Beck wouldn't let anyone convince him to let go of his girl especially since he was in charge of one aspect of their relationship - their sex life. Jade could wear the pants in public but in his RV, she was his bitch. Yes, Beck felt that those train of thoughts were misogynistic and disrespectful but Jade asked to be treated in this matter. Beck wasn't doing this of hate but of love. He loved Jade enough to understand and respect the way she wanted to be treated. Maybe that's why it was hard for Beck to understand why she didn't want to be told that her boyfriend loves her.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt, curious how Jade would respond this time.

There was no point in waiting to get naked. Jade was only in a shirt and panties. He should do the same.

"Fuck you," she said.

Not the reaction he was expecting. He thought she was going to say something like "Tori said I love you too much" or "leave the pillow talk for tonight." She said "fuck you" not in a playful way but as if she meant it. Beck couldn't have her getting irrationally angry when this was supposed to be their "do-over" to consummate their relationship. Of course, Beck had to lighten the mood.

"I kind of thoughts that was the idea of the whole evening," he said playfully but he kept his face straight.

He placed his shirt on top of his dresser, feeling a little more comfortable. He planned to snuggle with Jade in bed while watching the Scissoring and the body heat of the two, plus the warmth of his comforter would make him sweaty if he kept his shirt on. He heard her sigh as if she was already irritated by him. Jade glared at him, huffing and rolling her eyes. He expected this type of behavior from her. It didn't bother him or surprise him.

"Fine," she replied, walking over to him with her arms crossed.

"Fine?" he asked.

He was wondering if Jade was going to say that she was leaving and that she would come back next week to "do over" their first time. It wouldn't surprise him if she said that. Sad thing was that he already had a boner and without his shirt on, it was more prominent through his jeans. He knew that Jade noticed the boner, she commented on it early and kept glancing down at it when she was glaring at him. If she decided to storm off, at least he already had the best first time with her when she was drunk and extremely sweet and seductive. Maybe that's why when Jade came real close to him, close enough to kiss him, he only raised his eyebrow and said nothing. He was preparing for her to yell and leave him with his boner and the sweet thoughts of what they would have done tonight. That didn't happen. Instead, she shook her head and exasperated as if he was ridiculous.

"Just fuck it," she finally said.

That didn't surprise Beck. He just hoped that she meant to forget about having sex and just enjoy the rest of the evening together. That was unlikely but he had to ask.

"What do you -"

He stopped talking once she got down on her knees.

"Well, you dick isn't going to suck its self?" she spat as she unzipped his jean zipper. Then she looked up at him, eyes full of rage when she asked,"Is it?"

"That would have helped years ago if it could," he answered.

She didn't comment back since she had another way to silence him and shut him down. She swiftly pulled his jeans and boxers down, giving him a second to step out of them. She reached and put his slightly erect cock in her hand, her fingertips running over his balls. He moaned, placed one hand on her head as he leaned against the wall. She leaned down, licking her lips, and slid him into her mouth. Her hand worked the bottom of his cock while she sucked and licked the rest. Her other hand reached down to cup his balls and knead them very gently. Her head bobbed as she took him in he mouth, speeding her pace and increasing the pressure of her fingers on his balls. His hand spread across the top of her head, pushing her down further, and she opened her mouth wider to accommodate him. He began matching her pace with his hips as he felt like he was getting closer to coming. His moans became more urgent pushing his cock into her mouth before he came in spurts, his hot cum resting on her tongue momentarily before she could swallow it. It happened so quick that Beck was surprised how fast it happened. He was still semi-erect and by the complete look of lust in Jade's eyes, he could tell they were far from over.

"Just because I let you beat my ass, it doesn't mean that I don't have power over you," she said.

Beck didn't know how to respond to that and Jade didn't give him any time to. She stood up and walked over to the black plastic bag, stopping to remove her shirt and allowing her lacy push- up to be full on display. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of metal cuffs. She paced the key on the table beside the bag before strutting over to Beck. She held the handcuffs out to him and he took him. Studying them while she twirled around. Her back facing him as she held her hands out. He looked at the cuffs then look at her wrist for a second.

"Well?" she asked.

"Okay," he answered as he handcuffed his girlfriend.

She immediately turned back around with her hands cuffed behind her back. She lowered herself back down and the only thing Beck could think of how sexy she looked as those huge bluish green eyes looked up as she slid her tongue down to the bottom of his shaft, making him harden instantly. He knew that this was no longer just about sex. This was Jade showing him that even in a submissive position, she still had power. She began to bob her head, her movements somewhat jerky her since her hands were cuffed and she couldn't use them to steady herself. She worked to bring him deep into her mouth until she gagged a little and pulled back. Beck didn't care how far she could take him in but at this point, his opinion didn't matter. What matter was how hard he was getting and how Jade was skilled or talented enough to use her mouth to make him squirm under her command. He brought his hand to the top of her head to help settle her into a rhythm that was a bit slower, still satisfying. In a way, this action was like showing her that he allowed her to take control and could take it back when he wanted. Beck was starting to see why people said that BDSM was about power and the power imbalance. He wasn't doing it on purpose but he guessed that it was just something that naturally occurred.

She licked and allowed her saliva to coat him, making him enter her mouth more quickly from the slickness. Her hands were restless behind her back since he could hear the rattling of the cuffs, longing to touch him. She gagged as he fucked her mouth, stopping long enough only for her to catch my breath. Jade's moans caught him a bit off guard while continued to fuck her mouth, going deeper and faster, causing her to gag more often, and he knew she could taste precum on her tongue. He held her against him, his hard cock filling her mouth. he gagged around him, her eyes watering, and he pressed in slightly further one more time before pulling her head back with his hand in my hair and giving her a moment to catch her breath.

She rocked back on her feet in an attempt to stand up, wobbling before Beck gently pulled her up by her shoulders.

"Get me out of this!" she barked.

"Not kinky enough?" he teased as he walked over to the table with his still semi-erect cock swinging freely.

"If you consider my shoulders and back hurting a fucking turn on, then sure," she said as Beck grabbed the key. "Hurry the hell up."

He walked back over to her and unlocked the handcuffs, letting the pair crash to the floor. Jade raised her hands to stretch, making her breast bounce in the process. She started fidgeting with her bra straps before reaching behind her and unclasping it. Beck watched as she shimmied out of her underwear, finally as naked as him. He stared at her in her full glory but Jade was too busy rubbing her wrist to notice his pure look of lust.

"No handcuffs," Beck said as he stared at her red wrist. "We can do without that stuff."

Jade shook her head. To be honest, he didn't need all these extra things in his sex life. He could do without the handcuffs or even the spankings. All he needed was Jade. She was enough alone to fulfill him. All the extra kinks were added at Jade request and not his. Although he wanted to please Jade and give her what she wanted, he also felt like some of it was unnecessary. The fact that they already had experimented with handcuffs was enough for Beck. They could have vanilla sex and that would be a pleasant night for him. The question was, would Jade be okay with that? He watched the way that Jade bent down to pick the handcuffs up and put them back inside the bag. Beck didn't expect her to pull something else out of the bag. He raised his eyebrows, unsure if he could handle what was next.

"I want to try something," she said as she grabbed the belt and handed it to him.

He held the thick, leather belt in his hand, studying it before looking back at his naked girlfriend who was ass up, on all fours on top of the bed. What he was being asked to do was something that he never thought he would do. To him, a belt was just a clothing item, one that looped through pants to prevent them from slipping down. He knew that a lot of people, including some of his brown relatives, used belts to discipline misbehaving children. Seeing a belt as a pleasure object, was something that he heard of but just never thought he would include in his sex life. Jade's sigh, reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing and made him realized that he was hesitating.

"You sure?" he asked as he bent the belt and half. He had no idea what he was doing and wasn't sure if there was a right way to spank Jade.

"Ugh, I don't remember stuttering," she said, clearly becoming frustrated. Then, she was quiet for a second, before lowering her voice and turning her head towards him, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Good, I-"

"But I get to do you."

He didn't think she was serious but she jumped, her breast bouncing as she walked over to him. She reached for the belt, her erect nipples touching his bare chest as she tried grabbing the belt but he refused to let go.

"Jade, no," he said playfully before looking down at her mouth.

He kissed her again, slowly losing his grip on the belt as he stuck his tongue back into her mouth. He placed one hand on her cheek as the belt slipped out of his hand and into Jade's. She smirked into the kiss when he tried to reach for it. She held it behind her back, which made him place his arms around her waist. She teasingly pulled back, taking a step back and holding the belt above her hair.

"Jade," he laughed.

"C'mon, don't you want your ass beat?" she asked with a chuckle as she ran away from him.

He ran towards her grabbing her by her waist, his half-erect member poked out between her legs. She held the belt away from him as much as she could. She laughed as he spun them around, making her hair fall away from her neck, which gave Beck the perfect idea to retrieve the belt. He placed his lips on her shoulder, first kissing and then nipping at her porcelain skin. She grunted a little as if she was trying to resist giving in. He kissed up her neck, imagining that she was biting her lip, right before he placed his lips on the spot that drove her crazy.

"S-stop," she moaned.

"That's not the safe word," he teased as he started sucking and nipping at her neck. He could feel her losing strength within his grip, he tightened his arms around her as he continued kissing the goth's neck.

"You're going to give me hickeys," her voice was slow low that he knew she wasn't trying to moan.

"Hmmm? And? So? Let everyone know you belong to me."

He enjoyed the way she resisted him. The fact that she had to try so hard not to moan made him feel like he was pleasuring her. He could hear the moans low in her throat, escaping every once and a wild as he made another hickey on her neck. He knew that Jade wouldn't mind especially since she had joked early that day that she wanted love bites all over her neck. Although she was protesting, he knew that if she really wanted him to stop, she would put an end to it. He trusted her to tell him when it was too much by saying the safe word which was "Trina."

She pressed her body more into his, placing the hand with the belt behind his hand. As he gently bit down on another part of her neck, she moaned loudly making him smile against her skin. He was sure she could feel the way the corners of his lips rose and spread. Before he added a hickey to her shoulder, he was surprised that he groaned as two delicate fingers stroked the hole of his dick. He rewarded her by moving one of his arms away from her waist and to her breast, pinching the nipple as he rested his head against the nap of his neck.

"Beck please."

"You begging?"

"No, I'm bitching."

With that she moved away from him, grinning wildly as she spanked the belt against the palm of her other hand. She leaned against the wall, her breast rose and her legs were spread open. Beck noticed that she was glistening on her legs and felt proud that he was able to make her feel that way. She had the wildest look in her eyes as she waved the belt in front of herself. He could only stare and wish he could always feel what he was feeling right now.

"Don't you want your girlfriend to give you a sexy ass spanking?" she asked.

"I'm not the one with the spanking fetish," he answered as he took a step closer to her.

"And how do you really know that?" she challenged.

"Well -" he was about to say that he just knew but Jade decided to make that decision for him.

"Bend over!" she yelled, there was anger in her voice but he could tell that she was playing.

"Jade, you can't be serious."

"I said bend over."

"Okay fine."

Jade had a point. She didn't know that spanking was such a huge turn on until he spanked her the night they got back together. He doubted he would like it but he had to know. If he didn't, Jade would probably keep asking to do it. He bent down, turning his behind towards his delightfully wicked girlfriend. He had nothing to hold onto to as the leather strip slapped across his ass, making him grunt. It hurt but less than he was expecting it. He stood back up and turned around before Jade had another opportunity to swing again.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Awful. Less awful than I thought."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Now do me."

He nodded his head, realizing exactly how clever Jade was to show him what it felt like. She handed him the belt and walked back over to the bed, getting back on top of it, back on all fours and sticking her butt in the air. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her milky mounds, squeezing the cheeks first. He bent his head down and kissed her lower back before rising back up again. He decided that he should practice hitting something first. He held the belt, holding it in the middle of the loop, tightening his grip as he swung the belt against a wall near Jade.

"Um ... not the foreplay I was expecting," she commented.

"I have to practice first."

"Gosh, you're worse than Vega."

Beck stood still, wondering if Jade had corrupted innocent Tori into giving her a spanking. The idea of Tori in a position of dominance wasn't something he could image. It didn't seem like something she was into. Before he could let his mind wander, Jade unwarily answered his question.

"She always needed to practice using her tongue before she," she started to continue until she realized that he was just standing still. "Stop jacking off and finish practicing."

He didn't need to be told twice. He hit the wall a few more times as he heard Jade mumble something. She was getting impatient. He felt more confident about actually ... well .. beating his girlfriend. He let go of the belt to crack his knuckles, which irritated Jade and he could tell she was trying to behave. He doubled over the belt in his hand and landed his best shot across the middle of her ass. She gasped and he stopped.

"If I wanted you to stop, I would tell you," she reassured. "Now beat my ass. I am not getting any wetter! Come on and -"

She gasped as he delivered another blow. He started getting the hang of it and discovered that there was a rhythm that he could follow. Each blow was slow and deliberate, no area of her backside was left untouched. He enjoyed how the shock of pain against her skin made the usually loud girl very quiet. He imagined her whole mind went blank and the only thing she could focus on was her pleasure. He decided to up the force gradually, causing her to whimper his name. Her whimpers turned to groans, she moaned his name just as a single strand of her juice had run free, stretching down from the front of her pussy in a sparkling viscous string. He noticed how red her skin was and decided to stop. He didn't want to leave any bruises or welts. He leaned over, kissing the back of her neck, his hands caressing her mounds. One ended up gently massaging her red ass cheeks, the other found a place with a finger inside her and a thumb on the flesh surrounding her swollen clit. He massaged her for a moment as her breathing slowed. He withdrew his hands and she moaned in frustration. She was getting so close.

"Beck," she moaned.

He knew it was time. He quickly put on a condom, before standing close to her. He grunted as he pushed into her with one slow, smooth stroke, making her gasp at the sensation. His body pressed against her cheeks, staying as deep as he could be as his hands stroked her back. Her hands grabbed the sheets as she gyrated softly against him. He started to withdraw, just a little and then thrust back in - she turned to groan, a guttural, animal sound. The thrusting continued as he gathered a handful of her hair and pulled back slightly harder. Her back arched, beads of sweat starting to form on her back. The sound of bodies slapping filled the room as the pace picked up, the smell of her arousal filling his nose. She started to pant, almost a whimper with each stroke, he knew what that meant. Reaching under her he found her dripping, utterly turned on by the brutal treatment he was giving her. This brought him closer to the edge, he slapped her sore ass as he repeatedly pushed into her.

"Fuck!" she yelled as loudly as her orgasm took over her.

She collapsed face down on the bed, moaning loudly as he continued his deep strokes. Beck could finally allow himself to come as well.

"I'm coming," he warned.

"The, come dammit," she yelled.

He came as almost fell on top of her, catching himself by placing his arms on the bed before he fell. He kissed her shoulder as the two panted. He waited until his dick softened to remove it from her. He immediately rolled to his side, laying on his Beck as he enjoyed the pleasant feeling that had overtaken him. He removed the condom, throwing into the small trash bucket by his bed. He adjusted himself on the bed, laying his head on his pillow as Jade had moved closer to him. He pulled his comforter over their two naked bodies, enjoying the silence of the after orgasm bliss.

As Jade nestled her hair against his bare chest, he wished that moment like these would last forever. Even if he didn't make any more mistakes with Jade, there still was the elephant in the room - well, a five foot five, half latino elephant. Jade brought up Tori's name so many times that Beck needed to know what happened between them. The last thing Beck wanted was for Jade to break up with him and get back with Tori. He loved Jade so much and he couldn't lose her again.

"You broke up with Tori?" he asked.

"So this is your idea of pillow talk?" she asked as she pressed her body closer to his before replying, "No."

Beck was surprised that Tori was the one to end the relationship. She still seemed to really like Jade and she didn't seem like the type of person to that ended things. That would explain why Jade kept talking about her during sex. She was still in love with her and wanted to be with her. This was problematic for Beck since it meant that no matter how great of a boyfriend he was, he could lose Jade at any moment.

"No?" he asked, hoping she'll explain what happened.

"The bitch broke up with me," she snarled.

"Oh," he said quietly.

Beck could hear the hurt in her voice, which was a confirmation that she still had feelings for Tori. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her about Tori. Now he felt like his relationship with Jade didn't have a chance. Beck shook his head when he realized that he didn't even know the reason Tori broke up with Jade. If it was a fight or over something like lack of respect then there was a very little chance of them getting back together. Beck knew he shouldn't be worried but how could he compete with Tori. She was easy on the eyes, had a great personality and really cared for Jade.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Jade sat up, revealing her milky white breast while looking at Beck in the eye. Her raven hair cascaded over her chest, covering herself while adding to her after sex glow allure.

"Ms. Goody Two Shoes felt bad that she was in a lesbian relationship," she explained. "After every orgasm my tongue gave her, she always told me that we shouldn't be doing this. As if she didn't enjoy it. The talented little rug muncher told me she was just experimenting and asked to call it off the second she got the opportunity to suck a dick."

"You miss her."

"Yeah, I do. But sex with her isn't as fun as sex with you."

"That bad?"

"Did I say it was bad? I said it wasn't as fun. Vega knows how to eat pussy."

"You still love her."

"No, I still like her. I never loved her. She's Tori for crying out loud. How the hell does anyone love Tori? That's like asking if anyone likes Robbie or if anyone can tolerate Trina."

"Oh."

"I only loved you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading the long awaited and highly requested "Do-Over," part three of Fifty Shades of Bade. Please favorite and review if you want me to write a part four. Please feel free to follow me Discreet Kitty on Tumblr and @DiscreetKitty96 on Twitter for story updates and request.


End file.
